Sonrisas al atardecer
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Sus sonrisas, incluso en el fin, se convirtieron en la luz que le dieron deseos de vivir [Para la actividad "Esa vez" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]


Esta historia fue escrita para la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sonrisas al atardecer.**

El bucle infinito, al final, se traducía en nada. No había fin ni objetivo; motivo ni cordura detrás del sendero del tiempo. Nada, eso era todo. Pero dentro de esa nada se escondía el arrepentimiento y tanto dolor por los recuerdos que era insoportable vivir un día más.

¿La locura algún día ganaría la batalla dentro de su cabeza? Quizás ya la había ganado hace siglos ¿Entonces estaba condenado a vivir como un demente por el resto de la eternidad? Qué tipo de infierno era ese al que llamaban vida. Zeno ya no la quería. Ya no…

Al final no podía hacer nada, él lo sabía, y ya no importaba. No lucharía más, solo se rendiría, no volvería a moverse, moriría en vida como su última esperanza de suicidio. Si no podía vencer a la inmortalidad, por lo menos no seguiría jugando al ridículo juego que ésta proponía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Un lugar nuevo. Una chica. Comida y abrigo…

—Oh, estás despierto. Espera un segundo y te traeré un poco de comida. Soy Kaya, te encontré congelándote en el camino. Estoy tan contenta de…

Zeno no la entendía muy bien. Solo sentía calor, uno diferente al del sol. Hace mucho que no sentía algo tan amable.

—Oh, lavé y sequé tus ropas. No tienes problema con que te haya desvestido y cambiado…

Al palpar su pecho, dejó de escucharla de nuevo. Palideció. Lo único que le quedaba del pasado, de aquellos únicos momentos que fueron buenos, no estaba colgando de su cuello.

—Mi medallón…

—¿Eh?

Aquel objeto era lo único que alejaba sus demonios internos.

Sintió su ritmo cardiaco elevarse.

—¿¡Dónde está mi medallón!?

—¿Te refieres a esto?

Kaya levantó el medallón de la mesa para entregárselo, pero él se lo arrebató de las manos antes con cierta agresividad, sentí que le estuvieran manoseando el corazón.

—Siento habértelo quitado. No intentaba robártelo.

Zeno acarició su medallón, por un momento recordó la calidez del Rey Hiryuu y sus hermanos dragones.

—Toma, ten un poco de comida.

¿Comida? No… el ya no quería…

—Tienes hambre, ¿no? Adelante, come.

—No quiero.

—Si no comes, morirás.

—Quiero morir.

Zeno quería ver al rey Hiryuu de nuevo, a sus hermanos, quería sentir esa calidez y volver a sonreír, volver a vivir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Zeno no podría mentir, la noche que la conoció, la primera vez que escuchó a Kaya toser y la encontró en el suelo, no recordó que él quería morir.

La sangre lo asustó.

Habría pensado que a esas alturas ningún tipo de herida lo acobardaría, pero era diferente ver la sangre de alguien más, alguien que había sido muy amable con él.

Corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo.

—¡Oye…! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

—Oh… ¿te desperté? —susurró Kaya, sus palabras eran débiles, pero su sonrisa no desfallecía—. Estoy bien, esto sucede todo el tiempo.

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—Estoy enferma —le explicó—, así que para no infectar a los demás vivo sola en este lugar. Siento no habértelo dicho. Pretendía darte algo de comer para que luego te fueras. Deberías irte de aquí lo antes posible.

Al principio, en los primeros segundos, se quedó con Kaya porque era el único que podía cuidar de ella. Pero minutos más tarde, después de acostarla en su cama y verla sonreír, de escuchar su nombre a través de sus labios, de pronto sintió que los papeles se volcaban.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al final, los días se volvieron muy cortos.

Resulta que la calidez de un ser querido es lo único que da sentido al sin sentido de la vida.

Si antes había querido morir, ahora deseaba vivir con todas sus fuerzas. No solo se movía, ahora corría y se esforzaba por trabajar para ganar dinero para las medicinas de Kaya.

El tener un objetivo animaba mucho a Zeno. Pero además, cada día, Kaya le enseñaba nuevas cosas. Era difícil creer que aún podría aprender después de tanto tiempo vivido, pero nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Con Kaya entendió que la mejor forma de vivir era siendo un niño, disfrutando del momento y olvidando lo imperfecto, así cada día comenzó a ser muy divertido.

No hubo un momento en particular, fue paulatino y se dejó llevar por la inocencia que le había enseñado. Zeno le entregó su corazón. Le regaló una flor y pensó que se veía hermosa incluso frente al crepúsculo. Sin importar cuanto tiempo tardara, estaban cerca del fin y él quería hacerla feliz, porque ella le había regalado mil sonrisas que escondían mares de llanto.

Fue luz y la amo, a pesar de saber que ese amor sería aún más dolor, sostuvo su mano hasta el fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que algo de lo que he escrito haya tenido sentido xD sinceramente me debatí mucho sobre publicarlo o no, pero no podía no tener un regalito para Zeno por su cumpleaños.

En fin, a todos los que leer, se los quiere mucho.


End file.
